Warriors Elementary? What?
by oofoof69oofoof
Summary: Basically what the title says, that's all.


Chapter One

 **Lionblaze's POV**

The sun shone less, the stress grew more, and there was an air of almost gloominess in the air on the first day of Grade 8. Summer was over, and school was starting again. The only person excited about school was Hollyleaf, my sister, one of my twins. Me, Hollyleaf, and my brother Jayfeather were triplets, odd, I know. People found it cool that we looked and acted so differently when we were born at nearly the same time. Hollyleaf was born first, then me, then Jayfeather.

"Do you think this year's going to be any different?" Hollyleaf asked as she sat beside me on the large yellow bus on our way to school.

"Hardly. We literally just moved up a grade." Jayfeather commented from the seat next to us. He preferred to sit alone, so nobody can bother him. His head was leaned against the window and his bag was placed beside him like a barrier.

"The work will be harder." I commented.

"It will be unless you pay attention." Hollyleaf answered back, always on my back for not paying attention in class. Sorry it's boring.

The bus pulled into the school, and soon enough there was a tidal wave of children of all ages struggling to get off the bus and into the school yard. I jumped up but waited impatiently as person after person bustled along in front of me. Finally, when the waves cleared, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and I clambered down the steps and into the warm September air.

"Greetings! Greetings! It is I, Foxleap, your best friend!" A tall, ginger-haired boy yelled as he climbed off his own bus. "Are we going to have a back to school party today?" His question was answered with cheers, and a sly smirk crossed his face. I could almost see the cogs working in his head as he planned. Icecloud, his sister, who was a year younger than him, stepped out beside him. "Yeah we are." She snickered. Foxleap smiled at his sister impishly.

I grabbed the end of Jayfeather's sleeve and led him away from the crowd with Hollyleaf chatting along happily beside me. My brother yanked out of my grasp. "I can handle myself!" He growled. I shrugged my shoulders. Jayfeather was blind and insisted that he be independent, and I must admit that he's right about me being kind of overbearing at times. But Hollyleaf is too!

"Just get out your stick then." Hollyleaf ordered almost parent-like. Jayfeather curled up his lip but did it anyway. He stopped, twisted, unzipped his bag and grabbed out the folding white cane that helped guide him. He unfolded it and set it out in front of him, moving it in a semi-circle around himself. Hollyleaf gave him a smile.

"Happy now, mom?" He commented bitterly. He wasn't really a fan on his walking stick. I snickered a little.

"Yes, I am, actually." Hollyleaf replied. We continued our way to the school doors, subconsciously knowing the bell would ring soon.

"Good afternoon, class." Our teacher, Mr. Firestar, said cheerfully. "Hope you had a great summer, I did. Anyway, we aren't going to start with anything hard just yet, since it's only the first day of school. I want you all to find a seat and sit beside someone who won't be a distraction. If you want to sit with your friends, that's fine, but pay attention." He continued, his green eyes sparkling. Firestar was my mother's, Squirrelflight's, father. I was still confused on whether I called him Grandpa or Mr. Firestar. I chose Mr. Firestar.

"We'll start with some simple math reviews right now." I mentally groaned. Why did math, the worst of all subjects, have to come first thing in the morning when nobody was awake. Beside me, Hollyleaf got her notebooks and binders ready, and Jayfeather sat empty handed with a bored expression on his face. I leaned back in my chair. I forgot how long the school year was.

This was going to be a fun year.

Recess didn't come quick enough, it seemed to take 12 hours before that lucky bell sang its chorus. The students rushed out of the classroom, eager to get some fresh air and stretch their legs. I stayed behind with Hollyleaf, who finished one last question on a worksheet, and Jayfeather, who was talking with Firestar quietly. Once they were both done, the trio walked into the halls.

Some people stared, mostly at Jayfeather's stick, but I didn't mind much. Neither did my siblings, apparently.

"Hey! Holly!" A sweet voice called. Hollyleaf turned her head along with me. We were met with Cinderheart, a pretty girl with silvery-blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was one of Hollyleaf's best friends. I tried to hide the pink spreading slowly to my cheeks. "How was your summer? We didn't talk as much as we should have." Cinderheart commented.

"Sorry! We seemed to always be busy, but it was great. What about you?" Hollyleaf responded. Cinderheart caught my staring and looked me in the eye. She blushed too.

"I—it was ... really good."

They were too busy chatting and not paying attention that Hollyleaf ran head on into a pale boy with light ginger hair and freckles. They both fell backward, shocked for a second. The boy got up and helped Hollyleaf to her feet. "Sorry! So sorry about that!" He said in a thick Irish accent, his green eyes wide. Hollyleaf smiled.

"That's fine. I like your accent." She said quickly. The boy laughed quietly. "Thanks. I'm Fallen Leaves, exchange student."

"Hollyleaf, student since JK." The awkwardly shook hands. I watched in confusion with Cinderheart, while Jay stopped and waited, impatiently tapping his foot before going on without us. "Anyway, we should get going before a teacher yells at us." Fallen Leaves gave Hollyleaf a little wave as she finished her statement and wandered off down the hall, his orange hair like fire in the lights.

"That was interesting." Cinderheart commented. I nodded. Hollyleaf shrugged.

 **Jayfeather's POV:**

Of course, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze's were all caught up in chit-chatting like songbirds to do any walking, so they held up a few students running around. I didn't want to wait up, so I moved on without them. I exited into the schoolyard, the yells of children and teachers pounding in my ears.

I made my way around the screaming nuisances and walked by myself, no-one bothering to come up to me. But I didn't mind, I didn't want to engage in useless conversation anyway.

"Hey! Stop!" A voice cried, higher in pitch and sadness. I turned my attention to the noise.

"Come on, Briarlight, it's the only way you can dance!" A male voice responded, laughing. "You're ruining all the fun."

I made my way towards the sound, wondering what idiot I was going to have to tell off. Really? They were picking on Briarlight? That's low. Briarlight had gotten in a car crash the year before and was confined to a wheelchair, forever unable to feel or use her legs. She was devastated about it, of course, but it was just another thing added to the list of things that someone can use to make themselves feel better about their own worthless selves.

"Do you mind?" I called as I got close enough. The laughing stopped abruptly.

"Not really, no." I recognized that voice. Breezepelt, the asshole of the school, always picking on those lower than him.

"Well you should, because it's really sad that you're toying with a girl who can't defend herself." I said. I could feel his glare creeping along my skin.

"I'm just having a bit of fun, no reason to ruin it for me." He growled. The prick.

"Find fun elsewhere, Breezepelt. Don't you have friends to hang out with?" I grabbed for the handles of Briarlight's wheelchair and folded up my stick, starting to push her along.

"Thanks, Jayfeather." She said. "He wouldn't stop spinning me and now I feel all dizzy." I nodded.

"Be my eyes," I said, then added, "please." Briarlight made a noise of agreement. Well, you know what they say, us disabled kids got to stick together to face the rest of the senseless world.


End file.
